Siempre fuiste tú
by Jeanette Cullen Black
Summary: Edward y Bella vuelven a Forks,cada uno por su lado.Bella no vuelve sola,sino con Anthony,hijo de ambos del que Edward no sabe nada.Un día Anthony acaba en casa de los Cullen.Bella,no te será nada fácil ocultar un Cullen y menos si es igual a su padre..
1. Capítulo uno

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que algunos me los invente.**

**N/A: Pues bueno, estoy de vuelta por aquí con la secuela de 'La hermana pequeña de mi mejor amiga', espero no desilusionarles, la verdad es que vengo con muchas ganas y pienso poner lo mejor de mí, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Summary: Edward y Bella vuelven a Forks, cada uno por su lado. Bella no vuelve sola, sino con Anthony, hijo de ambos del que Edward no sabe nada. Un día Anthony acaba en casa de los Cullen. Bella, no te será nada fácil ocultar un Cullen y menos si es igual a su padre..**

**Capítulo uno.**

**Bella POV.**

Había conseguido lo que toda mi vida deseé, escapar de Nueva York y poder ser libre. Siempre pensé que ese sería mi sueño acompañado de la fotografía, que eso me llenaría del todo, que conseguiría ser feliz y dejar atrás a la aburrida, solitaria y pesimista Bella pero eso no ocurrió, seguía siendo la misma y mis sueños y prioridades habían cambiado.

El despertador esa mañana sonó realmente temprano, apenas eran las cinco y media de la madrugada. Salí de la cama con cuidado de no mover el pequeño cuerpecito que dormía de lado al otro extremo de la cama. Metí los pies dentro de las zapatillas de ovejita que Emmett me había regalado las navidades pasadas y emprendí camino a la cocina. Faltaba media hora para que Nueva York amaneciera y parte de la ciudad aún estaba en penumbras. Elevé la persiana de la ventana del salón dejando así que los primeros rallos del sol que esta mañana se cernían sobre la ciudad empaparan todo mi pequeño apartamento.

Me dirigí a la cafetera y la encendí después de haber metido el café dentro de ella.

Había tenido suerte en cuánto ha vivienda se trataba. La mayoría de la gente normal de Nueva York solían vivir en un pequeño apartamento de dos o una habitación, salón-cocina y baño y gracias a dios y a los contactos de mi rubia cuñada Rosalie podía contar con un apartamento de cuatro habitaciones, una que había acoplado a Anthony, otra para mí, otra que había escogido como mi propio despacho y otra para posibles invitados. Además la casa contaba con un espacio salón-cocina y un cómodo baño, para Anthony y para mí era simplemente genial.

La cafetera pitó y aún un tanto soñolienta caminé hacia ella para retirarla del fuego.

Me serví una taza entera de café solo con un poco de azúcar y me senté en el taburete de la cocina dedicándome a mirar por la ventana los primeros pasos de la gente Neoyorkina como cualquier abuelita que no tiene nada que hacer.

Estaba nerviosa y eso se podía apreciar en mis torpes movimientos. Hoy volvíamos a Forks, no para siempre – había estado deseando toda mi vida salir de aquel pueblucho como para volver a meterme en él – pero si iríamos a pasar unas semanas con Emmett, Charlie y Rosalie. Hacía seis meses que no veían a Anthony en persona, casi todas las noches nos veíamos por Skype -y sí, aunque suene increíble, Charlie sabía manejarlo, no le había quedado más remedio- pero sabía que no era lo mismo. Si hubiese sido yo, no hubiese pasado nada, hubiésemos aguanto un poco más sin vernos, pero el niño ya exigían ver a su abuelo y a sus tíos, al fin y al cabo, no conocía a nadie más.

Muchas veces me sentía como una maldita mierda por haberle ocultado a Edward que tenía un hijo, pero, ¿Qué debía hacer? Realmente todo me cogió por sorpresa. A los tres meses de embarazo fue cuando me comunicaron que esperaba un niño y para ese entonces Edward ya había desaparecido de mi vida seguramente acompañado de Tanya. Me estremecí, aunque me costase admitirlo era mi pensamiento antes de acostarme y lo seguía siendo según me despertaba, mis sentimientos hacia él no habían cambiado nada en estos últimos tres años, aunque tampoco es que hubiese querido reemplazarle, tampoco tenía tiempo. Anthony y la universidad fueron algo difícil de compaginar. Mi hijo necesitaba todas las atenciones posibles y la universidad necesitaba que me entregara a ella en cuerpo y alma. Los primeros meses me habían costado y más con un Anthony recién nacido, pero gracias a mi amiga Renesmee que cuidaba de Anthony cuando yo estudiaba había conseguido salir adelante y terminar mi carrera en tan sólo tres años, normalmente suele ser cuatro, pero había puesto todas mis fuerzas en ello para poder terminarla cuanto antes, ponerme a trabajar y dedicarme a Anthony.

El café fue bajando poco a poco a medida que el tiempo pasaba y yo seguía dándole vueltas a las cosas en mi cabeza y cuando fui consciente de ello ya eran las seis pasadas.

Dejé el vaso en el fregadero y volví a mi cuarto para despertar a mi pequeño angelito que dormía plácidamente en el lado opuesto de la cama.

-Anthony amor, despierta – susurré suavemente para no despertarlo exasperado –

Ni se inmutó.

-Anthony cariño… - volví a moverlo con cuidado –

Esa vez si se movió pero solo para darse la vuelta y quedarse al lado contrario del que yo estaba.

Suspiré.

-Pues nada Anthony hijo, no te despiertes, perderemos el avión y no podremos volar hacia Forks, el abuelo se disgustará tanto que estará días sin dormir y ni que decir de Emmett y Rosalie… se nota que no tienes ganas de verlos…

Y como temí funcionó.

Mi hijo pegó un brinco en la cama y se puso de pie.

-Mami, ¿Qué haces que no estás vestida? – me regañó mientras se ponía sus zapatillas de andar por casa –

-¿Perdona señorito? – Pregunté divertida – es usted el que no quería despertarse –

-Perdonada mami, perdonada

-Pero que cara tienes – murmuré mientras lo cogía en brazos y lo tiraba con cuidado en la cama para empezar a hacerle cosquillas sin parar –

Su feliz risa me contagió y cuando me prometió que recogería su cuarto, se ducharía y desayunaría como un niño obediente lo solté.

No pude evitar el volver a estremecerme cuando lo vi desaparecer decidido por la puerta hacia la cocina, se parecía tanto a Edward con ese andar altanero, su suave pelo cobrizo y esos dos ojazos verdes que ambos poseían… son igual, y tengo mucho miedo de que al verle en Forks alguien pudiera asociarlo con Edward. Las únicas personas que sabían de Anthony eran Renesmee, mis amigos de Nueva York, Charlie, Emmett y Rosalie. Sabía que era una completa perra al ocultarle a la familia Cullen que tenían un miembro más en su familia pero… no tenía escusa, pero simplemente cuando lo supe no podía buscar a Edward y decirle que íbamos a tener un hijo, mi resentimiento y dolor no dejaban que eso fuera posible y, aunque quería muchísimo a Esme, a Alice y a toda la familia Cullen en general no podía contarle de la existencia de Anthony pues llegaría a oídos de Edward.

La mañana pasó realmente rápida en Nueva York. Anthony desayunó, se duchó y limpió su cuarto, luego hice yo lo mismo, concreté las últimas cosas de la casa y llamé a Renesmee. Cuando esta hubo llegado a nuestro apartamento cogimos nuestras pertenencias y emprendimos camino al aeropuerto, la mañana se había ido volando.

-Renesmee sabes que puedes quedarte en casa todo el tiempo que quieras, estemos nosotros fuera o aquí… - dije abrazándola – no tienes por qué seguir soportando a esas bobas que tienes como compañeras de piso –

-Gracias Bella, me vendrá bien desconectar de ellas por unas cuantas semanas…

-Te he dicho millones de veces que te vengas al apartamento con nosotros Ren… pero tú sigues siendo igual de cabezota que siempre – dije mientras le daba un leve coscorrón en la cabeza-

-¡Sí, tía Ren! Podríamos ver películas Disney a todas horas – exclamó contento mi pequeño mientras se subía encima de Renesmee para darle un último abrazo –

-Lo pensaré compañero, cuando vuelvas de Forks, tendrás una respuesta – le contestó mi amiga, que se había convertido en una hermana durante estos largos tres años en Nueva York - cuida de mami, ¿Entendido? Si no, se acabarán las películas Disney – aseguró mientras le daba un suave beso en su pequeña mejilla –

-Trato hecho Ren – contestó Anthony con su graciosilla voz de pito por la edad –

-Y tú – dijo mi amiga señalándome con el dedo – cuídate y ten el móvil disponible las veinticuatro horas del día, pienso encontrar al amor de mi vida en estas semanas que estés fuera -

-Yo espero no encontrarme con él…

-Bella…

-Está bien, lo comprendí – sonreí – el móvil disponible las veinticuatro horas del día –

Nos despedimos por última vez con unos cariñosos abrazos y Anthony y yo emprendimos el camino hacia la puerta desde la que despegaría nuestro avión.

El vuelo fue agradable. Anthony se había pegado la mayor parte de él durmiendo ya que anoche con la excitación del viaje no había conseguido pegar ojo hasta las tantas de la madrugada y mientras yo, leía una nueva novela que me había comprado en la tienda del aeropuerto.

Como lo esperé, Charlie, Emmett y Rosalie nos esperaban a la salida del aeropuerto de Forks. Nada más vislumbrarnos se acercó a nosotros y nos estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo colectivo del que muchas personas se giraron a mirar.

-Pensé que no llegaríais nunca – comentó mi padre mientras conducía – os he echado de menos –

-¡Nosotros también te hemos echado de menos abuelito! Y también a la tía Rose y Emmett incluyendo sus tonterías – murmuró Anthony haciendo que todos estalláramos en relajadas carcajadas, para ser un niño de apenas tres años era bastante inteligente –

-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido pequeño pelo zanahoria – le contestó mi hermano haciendo que mi hijo inflara los mofletes y Rosalie y yo suspiráramos de dulzura, era adorable –

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la casa de Charlie, esa casa en la que tantas cosas había vivido. No la recordaba como algo malo, y debía reconocer que me encanta volver a estar dentro de ella, era una sensación familiar que nunca había conseguido en Nueva York durante tres años y después de mucho, caí en que no era por la forma de la casa, sino por las personas que habitaban en ella.

Emmett y Charlie tenían su propia casa a unos minutos de la casa de mi padre pero tuvieron que irse porque Rosalie tenía trabajo y Emmett una cita muy importante que no nos quiso describir.

-He pensado que Anthony y tú podréis dormir en tu antigua habitación pero como la cama era muy pequeña la he sustituido por una de matrimonio – comentó mi padre vergonzoso mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza –

-Papá, no tenías porqué molestarte – le regañé con cariño – Anthony y yo nos hubiéramos adaptado a cualquier cosa, ¿A que sí, cariño?

-¡Sí! – Exclamó mi pequeño enano sumergido en su _nintendo ds_ sin saber muy bien de que iba el tema –

-Bueno, no importa, tenía que hacerlo y esa era la cuestión.

-Está bien – susurré al momento en el que le abrazaba, había echado mucho de menos a mi padre y su cierto parecido a mí –

No iba a permitir que Charlie cocinara y yo tampoco me sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para hacerlo así que después de mucho rechistar con Charlie conseguí que me dejara su coche para ir a la pizzería que quedaba no muy lejos de la casa.

No hacía tanto frío en Forks como había esperado, también se debía a que había cogido una estación agradable pero aún así, debías pasarte una rebeca por encima.

Llegué a la pizzería y entré. Me dirigí directamente a la barra para hacer mi pedido, tenía dos hombrecitos hambrientos en casa a los que no me gustaba hacer esperar.

-Buenas noches, ¿Qué desea? – preguntó un hombre calvito y de apariencia sudamericana –

-Dos pizzas de jamón, queso y champiñones y una infantil con sólo jamón y queso, por favor.

-Está bien, espere unos minutos.

Le extendí el dinero, se cobró y me devolvió el cambio.

Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando alguien enredó sus brazos por detrás de mí casi asfixiándome. Asustada me di la vuelta para encontrarme una pequeña mujer blanquita y morena a la que le llevaba una cabeza de estatura y sin exagerar.

-¡¿PORQUÉ NO AVISASTE DE QUE VENÍAS? – me gritó a pleno pulmón –

Varios clientes del local se giraron para observarnos y yo muerta de la vergüenza me centré en la personita que tenía en frente.

-Alice, no grites – le susurré en bajo –

-Isabella Swan, no puedes venir aquí y pedirme que no grite cuando te tengo delante de mí y hace la ostia y más que no te veo – comentó alterada pero esta vez con un tono de voz normal, o al menos medianamente normal –

Suspiré. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Desde aquella tarde en la que mi mundo se vino encima había cortado el contacto con los miembros de la familia Cullen. Sabía que ellos no tenían nada que ver y que tampoco se lo merecían pero me era muy difícil establecer una relación con ellos esperando un miembro de su familia después de lo que me había hecho Edward.

-Lo siento – fue lo único que conseguí contestar –

-Ogh Bella, ven aquí – murmuró mientras echaba los brazos a mí alrededor y me apretaba contra ella en un cariñoso abrazo – te he echado mucho de menos, ¿Sabes?

Sonreí.

-Yo también Alice, yo también.

Y era verdad. Renesmee era una increíble persona y tenía muchísimo que agradecerle pero al fin y al cabo, no era la efusiva y alocada Alice Cullen.

-Yo también te eché de menos Bella – comentó una suave voz a mis espalda –

Solté a Alice y me di la vuelta y allí, parado enfrente de mí estaba el caballeroso Jasper Hale, tan guapo y respetable como siempre.

-Jasper – susurré bajito, todo estaba siendo un absorbente cúmulo de emociones para mí, por un día ya habían sido más que suficientes –

Me acerqué lento hacia Jasper y luego, en el último minuto me lancé contra él a lo que él sonrió anchamente. Siempre me había gustado estar en compañía de Jasper pues su tranquilidad y positivismo ante las cosas conseguía relajarme a mí también, nunca llegué a comprender y sigo sin hacerlo aún, como Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale podían estar juntos y llevar tanto tiempo siendo totalmente diferentes.

-Señorita, su comida ya está lista – avisó el camarero sudamericano que me había encargado el pedido –

-Muchas gracias – le agradecí y con una sonrisa recogí la bolsa que me tendía –

Me giré hacia mis amigos, bueno, o al menos hacia mis antiguos amigos porque ahora no sabía exactamente como andaría la cosa y los abrasé a los dos juntos como el abrazo colectivo que mi familia y yo habíamos tenido en el aeropuerto.

-¿Cómo está Noah? – pregunté sonriendo –

-Enorme y consentido – sonrió una Alice orgullosa –

Noah era el único hijo de Alice y Jasper.

-¿Cuántos años tiene ya? He perdido la cuenta.

-Tres añitos y medio, está hecho todo un hombrecito – esta vez fue el turno de Jasper de hablar y sentirse orgulloso por su hijo, sabía lo que era sentirse así –

Pasamos unos cuantos minutos más hablando y poniéndonos un poco al día – yo no siendo sincera del todo – hasta que les entregaron el pedido a mis amigos.

-Me alegro de haberos visto chicos – exclamé sinceramente –

-Nosotros también nos alegramos, Bells – contestó mi rubio amigo hermano de mi extraña cuñada, al parecer todos aquí éramos familia – ¿Volveremos a vernos?

Dudé. No quería que descubrieran a Anthony, pero también sabía que no me podía quedar encerrada en casa durante las semanas que iba a quedarme en Forks porque no aguantaría o simplemente Alice vendría a por mí y me sacaría de allí costase lo que le costase.

-Sí, claro – dije con una sincera sonrisa – podemos quedar para tomar un café…

-¡De eso nada! – Gritó mi pequeña amiga haciendo que todo el mundo de nuevo nos mirase – usted mañana viene con nosotros a comer a la casa de mis padres –

-Alice… - susurré con respeto – sinceramente no creo que pueda –

-¿Porqué? – preguntó poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito sin hogar –

-Alice en serio, dudo que pudiera, me sentiría realmente incómoda…

Jasper lo captó a la primera palabra pues le dio un pequeño toque a su mujer en la mano.

-Está bien Bella – murmuró Alice y corrió a abrazarme – cuando te sientas lo suficientemente preparada como para hacerlo no dudes en venir, ¿Vale?

-De acuerdo – accedí-

Llegué a casa y Anthony y Charlie me esperaban tirados en el sofá viendo fútbol americano, hombres, por muy pequeños que fueran – en el casi de Anthony – o muy grandes – en el caso de Charlie – seguirían siendo hombres.

Parecieron engullir la comida. Había dos opciones, o estaban realmente hambrientos o la pizza estaba realmente deliciosa.

Anthony no tardó mucho en caer rendido sobre el sofá unos diez minutos después de haber terminado de cenar. Charlie me hizo el favor de subirlo a la habitación. Teníamos que hablar.

-He estado hablando con Alice y Jasper cuando he ido por las pizzas – susurré retorciendo mis manos en mi regazo –

-Por eso no quería que salieras – comentó neutral –

-Papá… ¿Qué debo hacer? – pregunté refugiándome en él –

-Desde el primer momento pensé que debías de informarles de la existencia de Anthony, pero eso era cosa tuya y yo no quería meterme…

-Pero es que…

-Lo sé, Edward te había hecho mucho daño y tampoco creíste que fuera lo realmente importante como para hacerlo – Charlie suspiró y siguió acariciando mi pelo - ¿Anthony no ha preguntado por su padre?

-Muchas veces – fue mi momento de suspirar – demasiadas veces -

-Bells, cariño… Edward no está aquí, así que tampoco es que tengas que contárselo pero cuando Anthony salga a la calle mañana y lo vean a tu lado, la gente empezará a trazar cosas y hablaran – se paró y me miró seriamente – este pueblo es demasiado pequeño y las noticias vuelan…

-Tampoco puedo hacer que Anthony permanezca encerrado aquí durante el tiempo que estemos en Forks…

-Lo sé, por eso pienso que lo mejor será salir sobre todo por la Push y solo en algún caso como ir al súper andar por Forks.

-Creo que tienes razón…

-Bueno cariño, no te agobies, no pasará nada. Mañana lo verás todo de diferente manera. Ahora sube y descansa – dijo mi padre, me dio las buenas noches y subió a su cuarto –

Eso me gustaba de mi padre, que era un tío sencillo a pesar de todo.

Subí a mi antigua habitación donde enseguida visualicé a mi hijo durmiendo parsimoniosamente en la nueva cama que Charlie había adquirido para nosotros, se veía tan adorable y tan parecido a Edward…

Suspiré y cogí mi móvil. Le mandé un mensaje de buenas noches a Renesmee, me coloqué el pijama y me metí en la cama abrazando a mi pequeño hijo. No sabía que podía pasar pero deseaba con toda mi alma que Anthony pasara desapercibido.

**N/A: Sé que este capítulo no dice mucho, realmente no dice nada pero era necesario para empezar el fic. Mi cabeza maquina cosas que creo que os gustarán. A partir de ahora todo comienza. ¿Y qué? ¿Merece la pena seguir leyendo? Espero sus reviews, saludos.**


	2. Capítulo dos

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: Estoy de vuelta .Haber, me han llegado muchos reviews preguntando que cada cuánto suelo publicar… pues haber, la verdad es que las clases me dejan muy poco tiempo para mí, pero siempre suelo sacar un poquito de tiempo para traerles algo porque yo también soy lectora de fic y sé lo que es pasar la angustia de esperar a la actualización. Lo que suelo hacer es escribir los viernes, sábados y domingos bastantes capítulos para luego durante la semana ir poniéndooslos para que la angustia no os coma. Así que cada dos como mucho tres días traeré un capítulo nuevo. Pásense por mi perfil y échenle un vistazo a mi nuevo fic, os dejo el summary y vosotros ya elegís leer o no leer;**

_**Contigo chico de ojos verdes mi vida es perfecta:**_

_Bella estaba casada con un hombre que no amaba. En una cena benéfica se acuesta con el doctor Edward Cullen. A partir de esa noche todo cambia y un embarazo hará cambiar más las cosas. -Bella, deja a Jacob, forma parte de mí familia, mi hijo te ama. -Esme, no puedo…_

**Capítulo dos.**

**Edward POV.**

Irina cogió mi miembro entre sus manos y empezó a acariciarlo con fervor arrancándome un gemido.

-¿Te gusta Eddie? – susurró mordiendo mi oreja mientras intensificaba la velocidad con la que bombeaba mi miembro –

Rodeé los ojos. Odiaba que me llamaran Eddie. En realidad odiaba toda esta situación. Aquí no es donde yo querría estar y mucho menos Irina era la persona que me gustaría que estuviera haciendo esto, simplemente aceptaba a las mujeres en mi cama por simple liberación sexual, en los últimos tres años me había convertido en un jodido cerdo y me daba cuenta de ello.

-Sí Irina, sí – contesté con voz dura, simplemente no sentía nada –

Su gran sonrisa me informó de que se había quedado complacida con mi respuesta. En verdad, que simples eran algunas mujeres. Sin poder evitarlo Bella apareció en mi cabeza, ella era todo lo contrario a Irina, todo lo contrario a Tanya, todo lo contrario a todas las mujeres con las que me había topado a lo largo de mi vida. Bella era diferente. Me encantaba la simplicidad con la que se podía hablar con ella, lo cómodo que me sentía a su lado, lo fácil que era poner mi cabeza en su regazo y que las preocupaciones y los problemas desaparecieran, lo fácil que era entrar y salir en ella y sentirse vivo, lo fácil que era amarla…

Volví a la realidad enfadado. Pensar en Bella me producía una jodida frustración que quería matarme por dentro.

Enfadado conmigo mismo retiré la mano de Irina de mi miembro y la recosté en la cama para posarme encima de ella y entrar en ella de una sola estocada. No me importó su gritito de sorpresa ni la cara de incomodidad que puso al principio. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en Bella y eso iba a hacer. Entré y salí con fuertes penetraciones de ella. Una, dos, tres veces. Y de nuevo. Una, dos, tres... lo hice hasta que sentí a Irina retorcerse debajo de mí y unos segundos después correrse. Paré, no iba a correrme, no lo necesitaba. No iba a hacer como si me gustase porque la verdad no lo había disfrutado, realmente no había disfrutado ningún polvo desde que había probado a Bella. Bella… mierda, estaba pensando en ella de nuevo.

Salí de dentro de ella y me levanté inmediatamente de la cama.

-Edward, ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó con voz ronca Irina –

Suspiré.

-A la ducha – contesté con voz monocorde –

-Si quieres podemos bañarnos juntos…

-No – me giré para mirarla – prefiero hacerlo yo solo – puse mi falsa sonrisa torcida que hizo que se tirara contra las almohadas y sonriera –

-Edward.

-¿Si?

-Gracias, ha sido el mejor polvo de mi vida.

-No hay de qué – murmuré y abrí la puerta del baño para entrar en él rápidamente, Irina era gilipollas –

El agua caliente que manaba del grifo consiguió suavizar un poco mi mal humor producido por el recuerdo de Bella.

Suspiré de nuevo.

Habían pasado tres años. Tres años en los que me había convertido en un importante arquitecto mundialmente conocido y sí, al final lo había conseguido. Supongo que debería de estar orgulloso de mí mismo y contento por la lujosa vida que llevaba pero la verdad era que soy más infeliz de lo que nunca me imaginé que sería. La ausencia de Bella en mi vida jugaba un papel importante en mí día a día. Resumiendo: la necesitaba, la necesitaba demasiado pero sin embargo, la había perdido hacía tres años. Desde ese día que me fui de Forks no había vuelto, tampoco era necesario. Solía quedar con mi familia en diferentes partes del mundo pues no tenía una residencia fija. Un año quedábamos en Egipto y nos tomábamos unas pequeñas vacaciones, otra vez en Inglaterra, España, Australia, China, Hawái… no necesitaba volver, Bella tampoco estaba allí así que nada me incitaba a regresar. Sabía muy pocas cosas de Bella y lo poco que sabía me lo contaba Alice, ellas habían dejado de hablarse desde que Bella se había ido de Forks así que tampoco podía contarme mucho. Me dolía saber que mi hermana pequeña había perdido a su mejor amiga por mi culpa, pero ya no podía hacer nada, era tarde para rectificar.

Pasé la suave toalla por todo mi cuerpo desnudo y me miré al espejo. Mi aspecto había cambiado bastante. Había ganado masa muscular, no era como Emmett pero estaba bien fornido. Las tardes se me hacían eternas y el gimnasio me ayudaba a desconectar y a destensarme.

Abrí la puerta de nuevo para encontrar a una sonriente Irina que veía la televisión desde la cama.

-¿Pedimos algo para cenar? - preguntó la pelirroja que estaba recostada en la lujosa cama blanca de hotel –

-Irina…

-Lo sé Edward, esto solo es un rollo de una noche pero, ¿A qué rollo de una noche le viene mal una cena? – murmuró levantándose de la cama desnuda y caminando hacia mí – venga por favor… y si quieres luego podemos hacer otra ronda…

Suspiré. ¿A caso esta tía no se había dado cuenta de que no me había corrido? Bueno, da igual, una cena no le hace mal a nadie.

-Vale, llama al servicio de habitaciones y pide lo que quieras – contesté con una fingida sonrisa-

-¿No se te apetece nada en especial? – preguntó sugerentemente chupándose un dedo –

Joder, ese gesto que debería ser sensual daba asco. Irina era patética.

-Lo que tú elijas está bien…

Mi móvil empezó a sonar cortándome en medio de la frase. Irina me dirigió una rápida mirada y luego se volvió para llamar al servicio de habitaciones.

Me encaminé hacia donde tenía el móvil y por el camino me puse unos vaqueros ajustados y un polo blanco.

-¿Sí? – pregunté cuando hube cogido la llamada –

-Bella está aquí – contestó una suave voz al otro lado del teléfono –

Me quedé estático.

-Alice, ¿Estás segura? – susurré entrecortadamente, me había costado reaccionar –

-Acabo de hablar con ella. Me la encontré en la pizzería del pueblo comprando unas pizzas, ha vuelto para visitar a Charlie.

Suspiré y me tiré en el sillón más próximo a mí.

-¿Qué debo hacer? – pregunté desesperado –

-Vuelve.

-Alice, le hice mucho daño.

-Edward Cullen, cógete un pasaje ahora mismo y ven a luchar por ella – me exigió mi hermana pequeña –

-Prepárame la habitación de siempre.

-Eso está hecho – contestó Alice con un suspiro de alivio - ¿Le digo a papá y a mamá?-

-Sí, claro. Alice, tengo que colgarte, voy a reservarme un billete para hoy mismo…

-Así me gusta.

-Te quiero enana, gracias por todo.

-No hay de qué. Te quiero, Ed.

Colgué la llamada e inmediatamente llamé al aeropuerto para reservar un billete de vuelta a Forks, después de tres años iba a volver, a luchar por ella.

**Bella POV.**

-¡Jacob Black baja a mi hijo de ahí ahora mismo! – le grité a mi amigo de la adolescencia –

Jacob estaba subido en una nueva Harley que había adquirido por su veintidós cumpleaños y en su regazo estaba mi pequeño hijo. La moto estaba encendida y me daba mucho miedo porque Anthony no paraba de tocarlo todo.

-Tranquila, Bella, no va a pasarle nada – me sonrió para intentar quitarle hierro al asunto pero no sucumbí a su bonita sonrisa -

-Estaré tranquila cuando bajes a mí hijo de ahí, ¡AHORA! – le exigí –

-Vamos mamá, no seas aguafiestas – dijo Anthony hinchando sus mofletes indignado –

-Eso Bells, no seas aguafiestas – lo apoyó mi amigo imitando la cara y postura de mi hijo –

-Oh no señoritos, no van a comprarme. Bájense de ahí ahora mismo si no quieren que ponga el grito en el cielo.

Al momento ambos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza. Jacob apagó la moto y bajó a mi hijo para luego bajarse él.

-¿Contenta? – preguntó Jacob –

-¿Contenta? – le imitó mi hijo –

Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí acercándome a ellos.

-Ahora os invitaré a un helado si queréis – sonreí alivia cargando a mi hijo en brazos y llenándolo de besitos por toda la cara –

-¡Mamá! – Se quejaba este mientras reía escandalosamente - ¡Que soy un hombrecito!

Paré.

-¿Y a los hombrecitos sus mamás no le llenan de besos? – levanté una ceja –

-Pues no porque es poco de machos, mami – murmuró poniendo su labio inferior encima del superior y parpadeando las cejas repetidamente en un gracioso puchero –

-Eres demasiado enano – dijo Jacob partiéndose de la risa –

-Calla, papi – gritó Anthony bajándose de mi regazo para tirarse contra Jacob –

Esperen.

Papi.

Me congelé en mi lugar.

Miré a Jacob que me miraba serio desde donde estaba con Anthony en brazos.

-¿Bella? – preguntó con la ceja alzada –

Le miré pero no dije nada.

-¿Vamos a la heladería, mami? – preguntó Anthony ajeno a la tensión que había en el habiente-

Asentí con la cabeza.

Jacob fue el que dio el primer paso y dejó a Anthony en el suelo para luego volver a cogerlo pero esta vez ponerlo en sus hombros. Durante el camino a la heladería Jacob no paraba de enseñarle a mi hijo las pequeñas cosas que íbamos encontrando por el camino, desde una simple papelera a un bonito coche, sabía muy bien que estaba nervioso y por eso hablaba de más.

Llegamos a un bonito local pintando de diferentes colores llamativos llamado 'El placer de la Push'. Jacob abrió la puerta con Anthony aún en hombros y me sostuvo la puerta para que entrara. Lo hice sin despegar mi mirada de la suya, teníamos una larga conversación por delante.

En cuánto Anthony vio el enorme carrito de helados le pidió a Jacob que lo bajara y salió corriendo, Jacob y yo íbamos más atrás a paso lento, la tensión era notable.

-Mami, mami, ¿Puedo pedirme dos bolitas? – mi hijo se giró hacia mí y poniendo su mejor carita de santo me convenció, no podía decirle que no a esos enorme ojos verde –

Anthony pidió dos bolas de helado, una de chocolate y otra de fresa mientras Jacob y yo simplemente nos pedimos un café para llevar.

Busqué con la mirada la terraza y me encaminé a ella dejando atrás a Jacob y a mi hijo que se habían quedado pagando. Me senté en una bonita mesa de mimbre que daba vistas a la playa. El día era agradable, el sol inundaba la mayoría de la bahía que se extendía desde los acantilados hasta el otro extremo de la Push. Desde aquí se escuchaba a los niños jugar en la playa y las olas romper contra las piedras, era bastante tranquilo, justo lo que necesitaba ahora.

Divisé a Jacob llegando hacia mí y me tensé, sentía que no estaba preparada para esto.

-¿Dónde está Anthony? – le pregunté cuando se hubo sentado –

-Rachel apareció justo cuando estábamos terminando de pagar e insistió en que Anthony se fuera con ella y con Sarah a jugar a la playa – hizo una pausa – Anthony me pidió por favor que si le dejaba ir y le dejé.

Agarré las asas de la silla para contenerme y no ponerme a gritar en medio de la terraza, no quería hacer un escándalo.

-¿Porqué tomas decisiones sobre mí hijo como si fuera tuyo? – intenté sonar lo menos borde posible –

Jacob rodó los ojos.

-Venga Bella, por dios…

-Jacob, ¡Te llama "papi"! – Levanté un poco la voz diciendo con miedo la palabra "papi" –

Ni siquiera Anthony había empleado la palabra "papi" con Charlie o con Emmett, no sé como él sabía que esa palabra no podía decirla y se limitaba a nombrar a los demás miembros de la familia menos ese, justo ese que ahora le da por decir.

-Bella…

-Jacob, respóndeme, ¿Por qué cojones mi hijo te llama papi? El sabe muy bien que esa palabra no se dice – le espeté –

-Joder Bella.

-No Jacob, ni joder Bella ni ostias. Llevamos dos semanas aquí y mi hijo ya te dice papi, ¿De qué coño vas? – estaba enfadada, realmente enfadada –

No me gustaba el término "papi", eso era meter a Edward en esto y odiaba hablar de Edward, me desgarraba por dentro.

-La tarde pasada cuando vinisteis para que fuéramos al cine, mientras estabas en el baño vimos a una pareja con su hijo y el niño no paraba de señalar cosas entusiasmado y enseñárselas a sus padres, naturalmente decía 'papi' y 'mami'.

Tragué duro.

-El niño se fue y desde ese momento Anthony estaba más serio – hizo una pausa y cogió mis manos entre la suyas, no las retiré – mientras que antes no parábamos de hacer bromas y de hablar ahora no decía nada, claramente el ver una familia unida le había afectado, estaba acostumbrado a que solo fuerais tú y él.

Suspiré quitando mis manos de entre las suyas y posando mi cabeza entre mis manos.

-Le pregunté que qué le pasaba, pero naturalmente no me decía nada. Luego de haber estado un rato insistiendo me dijo que le dolía el no poder decirle papi a nadie y me comentó sus recuerdos en la guardería cuando llegaba el día del padre y no podía regalarle la flor de plastilina que hizo a nadie porque no tenía papi.

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta y me invadió unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

-Nunca supe nada de una flor de plastilina… - susurré entrecortadamente, sabía que no tardaría en llorar –

-Lo sé, me dijo que la tiró antes de que llegaras, no tenía nadie a quién dársela – se paró y me miró, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza – estaba tan desolado Bells, se le notaba que le dolía tanto que no pude evitar preguntarle si quería llamarme papi a mí y le dije que yo actuaría como su padre… puedo serlo Bella, puedo ser como un padre para él si me das la oportunidad…

Vi que iba a coger mis manos y me levanté de un salto.

-No tenías ningún derecho Jacob, su padre es Edward, tú nunca podrás serlo.

-Lo sé, sé que su padre es Edward no hay nada más que echarle un vistazo Bella – comentó Jacob levantándose también – pero él no está y no lo sabe –

-No lo sabe porque yo no quise decírselo y eso no quiere decir que no lo sea – comenté al borde del llanto –

-Bella, deja de retorcer las cosas.

-¡Eres tú el que empezaste a retorcerlas! – Le espeté llamando la atención de algunos curiosos que estaban sentados al lado de nosotros – no tenías ningún derecho a decirle eso a mí hijo, no tenías porqué haberlo esperanzado porque nunca serás su padre y yo no voy a darte la oportunidad para que lo intentes – y dicho eso cogí mi bolso y salí del loca a sollozos –

No me costó encontrar a mi hijo en la playa, su brillante pelo cobrizo era inconfundible. Rachel no pudo evitar preguntarme si todo iba bien y con un asentimiento no muy seguro de cabeza por parte mía cogí a Anthony es brazos y me lo llevé de la playa.

Llegamos a casa, no había nadie así que no tuve que ocultar mis lágrimas, a Anthony eran fácil de ocultar pero no ha mi hermano o a mi padre.

Bañé a Anthony y le dejé viendo una película de dibujos animados mientras yo hacía lo mismo, necesitaba tranquilizarme. Después de una relajante ducha y un poco mejor emocionalmente bajé a la planta baja donde Anthony veía la película y me acomodé a su lado pasando un brazo por sus pequeños hombros y trayéndolo hacia mí.

La puerta no tardó mucho después de ese momento en sonar.

-¡Estamos aquí! – gritó la fuerte voz de mi hermano –

Inmediatamente Anthony se levantó de mi lado y corrió hacia su tío que se lanzó hacia él para darle un enorme abrazo. Yo también me levanté y abrasé primero a Rosalie y luego a mi hermano que aún mantenía a Anthony en sus brazos.

-¿Vamos a cenar? ¡Tengo el estómago vacío! – Murmuró mi hermano haciendo reír a su mujer-

-Tú siempre tienes hambre Em – le dijo esta –

-¿Y si vamos al Mc Donals? ¿Qué dices pequeño? – le preguntó a mi hijo mientras le sobaba su precioso pelo cobrizo –

Joder, tan parecido a Edward…

-¡Sí, me parece bien, que digo bien estupendo!

Su entusiasmo me hizo reír a medias e inmediato tuve tres pares de ojos mirándome.

-¿Tú qué dices, Bella? – me preguntó mi rubia cuñada –

-Por mí está bien, no tengo ganas de ponerme a cocinar ahora pero ¿Y Charlie? – Me preocupaba mi padre, sabía de sobra que no era capaz de hacerse ni un huevo frito el solo –

-Le diremos que venga cuando termine, mami.

-El chico es listo – susurró Emmett haciendo que mi hijo hinchara sus mofletes enfadado –

Los tres sonreímos ante esa imagen.

-Mami, ¿Podemos decirle a papi?

Me congelé en mi lugar, no era posible que de verdad Anthony se dirigiera a Jacob como su "papi", una cosa era decirlo una vez, dos, pero no siempre.

Emmett y Rosalie me miraron con el ceño fruncido interrogándome y yo les di una rápida mirada para decirles que luego les explicaría.

-Amor, ¿Por qué le dices papi a Jacob? – pregunté estirando mis brazos para que mi hijo viniera conmigo. Este no tardó en captar el mensaje y se envolvió contra mí dándome un gran abrazo –

-Quiero un papi, mami.

Suspiré y enterré mi cabeza en su cobrizo pelo.

-Lo sé bebé pero no puedes ir diciéndole por ahí papi a Jacob – susurré contra su pelo –

-No es mi papi de verdad, ¿A qué no? – levantó su carita un poco para que pudiera mirarle directamente a sus preciosos ojos verdes –

-No amor, no es tu papi de verdad.

Todo esto me dolía y estaba a punto de echarme a llorar de nuevo y no quería que mi hijo me viera así.

-¿Mi papi de verdad sigue vivo mami? – preguntó colocando su pequeña cabecita en mi hombro –

Sollocé bajito.

-Si…

-¿Me parezco a él?

-Si…

-¿Algún día vendrá a por mí? – preguntó levantando la cabeza esperanzado –

-¡No! – Grité asustándolo – esto amor, papi está lejos – dije rectificando, me había pillado desprevenida –

-¿No quiere verme? – preguntó agachando sus lindos ojitos –

-Anthony, yo no sé dónde está tu papi pero sí sé que en los Happy Meals del Mc Donals vienen los Spiderman edición coleccionable – gritó mi enorme hermano entusiasmado –

Mi hijo emitió un chillido ahogado de excitación.

-¡No puede ser! – murmuró moviéndose para que lo bajara al suelo –

Lentamente lo dejé en el suelo y corrió hacia la puerta para coger su sudadera y colocársela. Sentí a mi cuñada y a mi hermano reír y miré a mi hijo, se había puesto la sudadera tan rápido que se la había colocado mal y estaba gritando graciosamente para que le ayudaran a ponérsela bien alegando que le podrían quitar los muñequitos si no nos dábamos prisa.

Suspiré. Anthony era inteligente, quizás demasiado inteligente pero al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un niño y su inocencia estaba por encima de todo.

**N/A: Sé que este capítulo y el anterior no son muy emocionantes pero son clave para el fic porque es el comienzo, a partir de ahora la cosa empieza de verdad así que no os la perdáis yo haré todo lo posible para escribir seguidamente.**


	3. Capítulo tres

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que algunos me los invente.**

**N/A: Sé que soy una jodida mala persona por no haber pasado por aquí en mucho tiempo pero pf.. han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida… En fin, aquí os dejo el capítulo tres.**

**Capítulo tres.**

**Bella POV.**

Me encontraba encarcelada delante de mi hermano y mi cuñada sentados en las minúsculas mesas del Mc Donals. Desde donde nos encontrábamos podíamos escuchar las escandalosas risitas de excitación que emitían los niños en el parque infantil del establecimiento, Anthony también se encontraba ahí.

-Bella, ¿Quieres decirnos de una vez porqué Anthony llama 'papá' a Jacob Black? – preguntó mi hermano serio haciendo comillas en papá –

-¡Nos tienes en ascuas! Te hemos dejado que comieses tranquila pero ya es hora de decirlo – intervino Rosalie –

Suspiré y me concentré en un punto alejado de la mesa en el que fijar mi mirada.

-Jacob le dijo a Anthony que podía llamarle papá, fin de la historia.

-Bella…

-Jacob Black no va a decirle a mi sobrino que le llame papá porque sí, algo tuvo que pasar para que Jacob se viera en la obligación de proponérselo.

Vale, mi hermano quizás era demasiado inteligente aunque en sus años de instituto se saltase las clases para estar con mi exuberante cuñada.

-Bella – llamó la suave voz de Rosalie – Bella, mírame por favor…

Dudando alejé la mirada del punto fijo en el que la había posado y miré el hermoso rostro de mi cuñada.

-Anthony necesita un padre – suspiré con pesadez – No Bella, no suspires. Piensas que puedes con todo y no te lo niego, puedes hacerlo pero creo que ya está bien de probarte a ti misma lo fuerte que puedes llegar a ser, ya lo has hecho, ya sabes hasta donde puedes llegar pero no dejes que tu orgullo haga daño a tu hijo.

-Hermanita, es cierto lo que dice Rosalie pero Anthony no necesita un padre cualquiera.

-Y según tú Emmett Swan, ¿Qué padre necesita mi hijo? – pregunté asqueada y con pequeñas lagrimillas en los ojos –

-Necesita a su padre Bells, a su verdadero padre.

Me levanté rápidamente de la mesa llevándome si querer el pequeño vaso de refresco de mi hijo al que aún le quedaba algo de líquido por la mesa, líquido que, inevitablemente acabó desperdigado por la mesa y cayendo como una cascada en los grisáceos sillones del establecimiento que en su mejor momento fueron blancos.

-Bella…

-No puedo hacerlo, sabéis que no puedo hacerlo – murmuré bajito cogiendo mi bolso y el pequeño abrigo de mi hijo –

-Tienes que dejar de huir y enfrentarte a la realidad ya – susurró mi hermano agarrando mis manos entre las suyas –

-Emmett…- murmuré como una niña pequeña a la que su padre no quiere comprarle un juguete que se le ha antojado –

-Ven Bells, siéntate…

Suspiré al borde del llanto y dejé mis cosas de nuevo en mi lugar de antes que esta vez ocupaba Rosalie dejándome así libre el asiento contiguo a mi hermano. Me senté al lado de Emmett y este inmediatamente me estrechó entre sus brazos.

-No tienes porqué tener miedo Bells, vamos a estar contigo… siempre – susurró mientras yo sollozaba entre el hueco de su cuello –

-No puedo Emmett, tengo demasiado miedo… no quiero perder a Anthony, si le pierdo…

-Habla cielo, Shakespeare decía que hablar ayuda a aliviar los dolores del alma.

Elaboré una pequeña sonrisa mientras las lágrimas caían sobre mis mejillas, mi cuñada, era la mejor.

Me desahogué lo más silenciosa que pude delante de Emmett y Rosalie, sinceramente, necesitaba esto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Hablar las cosas me había echo sentirme un poco más aliviada y un poco más tranquila conmigo misma, sin duda, el remordimiento que sentía dentro de mí por haber dejado a Edward fuera de esto me estaba jugando malas pasadas, realmente, me estaba ahogando. La inexistencia de Anthony para Edward era mi mayor problema, era esa pequeña cosa que no me dejaba dormir bien por las noches, esa angustia que se había instalado en mi pecho hacía ya varios años pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? El error, ya lo había cometido ahora solo me quedaba esperar que el tiempo dijese o que el destino trajera consigo las cosas que me tocarían vivir.

Llegó la hora de irnos pues estaba oscureciendo y Anthony era aún demasiado pequeño como para trasnochar aunque solo fuera un poquito.

Mi hermano y mi cuñada se dirigieron a la caja para pagar la cena mientras yo me dirigía al parque infantil a por mi pequeño hijo.

Me disponía a entrar cuando algo llamó mi atención. A fuera, un bonito deportivo amarillo aparcaba en el estacionamiento próximo al parque infantil. De él, se bajaba un hombre difícil de olvidar, más bien imposible, Edward Cullen.

Mi cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente y empecé a ponerme nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa. Hacía tres años que no veía a Edward Cullen, tres años en los que había intentado en vano olvidarme de él y ahora estaba ahí, abriendo la puerta de un establecimiento de comida rápida tan jodidamente guapo como siempre, con un hijo que no sabía que tenía a escasos metros de él y mirándome fijamente, ahora era tarde para huir pues ya había posado su mirada en mí. Podía coger a Anthony envolver su preciosa cabecita en la chaqueta y llevármelo corriendo de aquí pero el hacer como si nada me parecía la mejor opción.

Me giré lentamente deseando que estuviera lo suficientemente arrepentido como para pasar de mí pero era Edward Cullen y parecía que tenía que joder hasta el último momento.

-¿Bella?  
><em>No, su hermana gemela, gilipollas…<em>

Cambié mi cara por completo camuflándome en un rostro duro carente de emociones.

-Hola – saludé duramente –

Edward vacilante se acercó unos pocos pasos más hacía mi a lo que yo retrocedí.

-Hola – susurró con un tono que me hizo derretir por dentro –

¿Por qué seguía amando a este maldito cabrón después de todo el daño que me había echo en el pasado? Me estaba dando cuenta de que el tiempo no todo lo cura y de que las malditas frases célebres que la gente suele usar para animarte son una estafa.

Se acercó con cautela.

-¿Cómo te va todo?

-Genial – mentí, era una maraña de nervios –

-Me alegro muchísimo.

-¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te va todo? – susurré haciendo que sonara irrelevante –

-No tan bien como a ti, seguro.

-Genial, me alegro, adiós – deseaba con todas mis fuerzas largarme de ese espacio de tierra en el que me encontraba –

-Espera…

-¿Qué quieres? – le miré directamente a los ojos –

Mierda, no debería haber echo eso, sus ojos seguían derritiéndome igual que hacia tres años atrás.

-Quiero que podamos ser amigos – murmuró suavemente –

-¡Tito Eddieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – gritó una maraña de cabello rubio enroscándose en su fornida espalda y haciendo que este instintivamente sonriera deslumbrantemente y haciendo que yo, me derritiera aún más -

-Campeón, estás enorme – dijo Edward una vez que tuvo al niño en sus brazos –

-Lo sé, abuelita Esme me da mucha lechita, dice que así creceré más grande y más fuerte y abuelito Carlisle piensa lo mismo, y él es médico y los médicos saben de estas cosas – chapurreó el niño rápidamente –

No había dudas, era hijo de Alice.

Miré a Edward de nuevo con su pequeño sobrino es brazos, me hubiese gustado tanto que hubiese sido Anthony el que hubiese estado en esa posición… Sonreí pero inmediatamente quité la sonrisa de mi rostro, ¿Por qué había sonreído? Mierda, se suponía que esto no debía de pasarme.

-¿Sabes que he conocido a un niño que es tan inteligente sino más que yo? – Comentó el niño-

-¿Ah si? No me lo creo – le sonrió Edward –

-Te lo juro tito Eddieee, te lo juro – el niño llevo sus manitas hacia delante dejándonos a la vista unos dedos finos y pálidos – ya lo conocía de la playa porque abuelito Carlisle me lleva continuamente por mi problemita de la _soriasis_.

-¿Y como se llama? – preguntó un Edward burlón –

-Es extraño – comentó el niño poniendo morritos –

-¿Porqué lo es? – preguntó su tío esta vez interesado –

-Por que se llama como tú y el papi del abuelito.

Miré directamente al niño. No podía ser.

-¿Anthony? – preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño –

El niño asintió y yo me congelé en mi lugar, no podían descubrirlo, no estaba preparada para ello, es más, no creía poder estarlo nunca.

Carraspeé haciéndome notar a lo que Edward sacudió la cabeza y dirigió su verde mirada hacia mí.

-Noah, creo que hemos sido pocos caballerosos con la señorita, ¿Qué nos tiene enseñado la abuelita Esme? – Edward no apartó la mirada del niño en ningún momento –

El pequeño niño rubio miró a Edward y le pidió que lo bajara con una voz tan suave y aterciopelada que se me pusieron los pelos de punta, era la misma voz que Edward había empleado desde que los conocimos hasta el día en que todo se fue a la mierda conmigo. Noah e acercó cauteloso hacia mí y extendió su pequeña manita.

-Yo soy Noah Hale.

Agarré su manita con cuidado.

-Bella Swan.

-¿Conoces a mi mamá? – preguntó abriendo la boquita sorprendido –

Sonreí.

-Sí, conozco a tu mamá.

-Mamá repite mucho tu nombre, tanto que hasta me lo he aprendido por eso cuando me lo has dicho me he sorprendido.

-Noah… - llamó Edward con autoridad –

-Lo siento Bella pero es que me pasa lo mismo que a mi mamá, o al menos eso dicen todos que cuando empiezo a hablar no termíno – respondió con inocencia –

Yo volví a sonreír y acaricié con detenido cuidado su pequeña manita llena de ronchas.

-Es soriasis, nací así – comentó –

-¿Y no te duele? – pregunté mirando esos pequeños e inocentes ojitos azules –

-Es por días, pero el abuelito nunca deja que me duela mucho, es soportable – se encogió de hombros –

-Noah, tenemos que irnos – susurró Edward llegando hasta donde nos encontrábamos y agachándose para quedar a nuestra altura de cuclillas – otro día podrás hablar con Bella.

-¡Genial! – Gritó entusiasmado el niño – me gusta hablar mucho contigo Bella, es agradable, siento como sinos comprendieras.

Sonreí y revolví con cuidado la rubia cabellera del hijo de mi mejor amiga.

Edward cogió con cuidado la frágil manita de su sobrino y me miró detenidamente.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver Bella? – preguntó con suma cautela –

No respondí. Giré sobre mis talones y emprendí camino hacia los baños. No podía decirle que sí, que me encantaría verle día sí día también, que me encantaría estar las veinticuatro horas del día junto a él y a nuestro hijo. NUESTRO HIJO. Hijo que él no sabía que tenía. _Gracias conciencia, me estás haciendo sentir una mierda de persona cada vez más. _Y es que el ver a Edward con el pequeño Noah me hizo desear aún más que Edward lo supiera y que se comportara así con nuestro hijo pero no, él no podría saberlo.

Una vez que hube comprobado que Edward había desaparecido del establecimiento y una vez que me hube cerciorado de ello emprendí camino de nuevo hacia el parque infantil. Me sentía una mala madre por haber echo esto pero no podía permitir que Edward supiera de la existencia de Anthony.

-¡Mami! – Gritó mi pequeño cobrizo cuando me vio entrar por la puerta de los columpios - ¿dónde has estado? Me estaba empezando a preocupar de que no vinieras a por mi más nunca.

Sonreí con melancolía y una vez que me hube acercado a él lo estreché entre mis brazos y besé su suave pelo.

-No amor, nunca me olvidaría de ti –contesté dándole pequeños besitos por la cara lo que le hizo sonreír –

Mi pequeño angelito respiró aliviado.

Cogimos nuestras cosas del loca y salimos de él donde nos esperaban mi hermano y mi cuñada con una clara interrogación en la cara, posiblemente hubieran visto salir a Edward del establecimiento.

Entramos en silencio en la parte trasera del coche, até a Anthony en su sillita y me dediqué todo el camino a pensar y a ojear la maravillosa vegetación de Forks mientras Anthony descansaba tranquilo en la sillita para bebés contigua a mi asiento.

No había olvidado a Edward, eso había quedado totalmente claro pero en su mirada había visto a un Edward diferente, un muy cambiado Edward y, aunque ahora fuera una mejor persona, lo cabrón que había sido en un pasado no cambiaba las cosas pues había dejado claro que lo era. Muchas noches me había engañado a mí misma pensado que todo era una mentira, que tendría una explicación para todo pero no, realmente Edward Cullen había sido un capullo y hoy lo había dejado claro al no habérmelo negado pues sino lo hubiese sido, al menos hubiese intentado hablar conmigo de lo sucedido.

**N/A: Una vez más mil y un perdón por haber sido tan descuidada con fanfiction. Seguiré por aquí chicas, lo prometo. Espero sus reviews si aún no se han olvidado de mi.**

**PD: Ahora empieza lo bueno del fic.**


	4. Capítulo cuatro

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que algunos me los invente.**

**N/A: Sé que me merezco todas y cada una de vuestras reprimendas, solo puedo decir que lo siento muchísimo, aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo.**

**Capítulo cuatro.**

**Bella POV.**

Forks se encontraba nublado esta mañana, sabía que los tacones no eran una buena opción para un día como el de hoy pero en Nueva York me había acostumbrado a ellos y raro era el día en el que no me ponía unos, Renesmee tenía razón; estilizaban la figura de la mujer.

Mis ganas de hacer cosas esta mañana eran nulas así que me puse un vaquero ajustado, una simple camiseta básica y una chaquetilla de punto a juego con los tacones.

Caminé directamente hacia la cocina y saqué el bote de leche de la nevera, lo vertí con rapidez en los dos tazones que tenía delante de mí, cerré el tetrabrik y lo dejé de nuevo en su sitio. Caminé hacia la despensa, agarré los cereales y repetí el mismo proceso que había echo con la leche. Saqué de debajo de la encimera una bandeja de madera, cogí dos cucharas, dos servilletas y emprendí camino al salón. En él se encontraban mi pequeño hijo y mi padre tumbados cada uno en un lado del sofá viendo un partido de béisbol, benditos hombres.

-Sentaos gandules que ya llegó el desayuno – murmuré riendo por la graciosa postura de hombrecito que había puesto Anthony en un intento de imitar a su abuelo –

-Oh, gracias Bells cariño, no tenías porqué haberlo echo, somos caballeros, ¿A que sí, Tony? – balbuceó mi padre –

Anthony asintió con la cabeza y se sentó rápidamente, sus tripitas crujieron graciosamente.

-¿Eso es que tengo hambre, mami? – preguntó sorprendido mirando su barriguita –

-Sí cariño – contesté entregándole la taza de cereales más pequeña y luego haciendo lo mismo con mi padre –

Cuando los hube dejado tranquilos comiendo en el salón me volví a la cocina. Charlie había arreglado prácticamente toda la casa, había tirado paredes y agrandado estas, por tanto ahora tenía de verdad unas hermosas vistas al bosque. Me encantaba pasar horas y horas delante de la ventana viendo pájaros revolotear sobre las ramas de los árboles o a algún que otro animalillo buscando comida, aunque para que mentir, me pasaba los días enteros mirando por la ventana y pensando en Edward Cullen, no se había ido de mi cabeza ni un segundo desde que nos habíamos encontrado en el Mc Donals.

El timbre de la casa sonó y me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Yo voy! – grité –

Salí de la cocina parsimoniosamente y caminé hacia la puerta. Nada más abrirla un torbellino de cabello rubio atravesó la sala y se tiró encima de mi pequeño hijo para comérselo a besos.

-Buenos días Rose, yo también te eché mucho de menos – dije rodando los ojos –

La aludida rió y caminó hacia mí.

-No te pongas celosilla Bells, yo te quiero muchísimo a ti también – murmuró y se acercó para abrazarme –

Le devolví el abrazo y descansé mi cabeza en su tonificado hombro.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como todos los días – respondí suspirando –

-Tengo la solución – contestó mi rubia cuñada –

-Dispara.

-Me vas a acompañar a por mi traje de novia – contestó emocionada –

-¿Y esa es la solución? – Pregunté arqueando las cejas–

-Te hará sentir mejor, ya verás.

Resoplé, no había duda que Rosalie Hale y Alice Cullen habían sido muy amigas en el pasado.

-Rose, si te soy sincera no tengo muchas ganas de salir de casa.

-Bella, no tienes porqué encontrarte a Edward, ¿Sabes?

-¿Quién es Edward, mami? – preguntó Anthony desde el sofá –

Clavé la mirada en Rosalie, esta tenía sus finas cejas alzadas y una completa cara de sorpresa, no se imaginaba que Anthony pudiese estar atento a la conversación mientras el sonido de la televisión zumbaba en el ambiente y comía a la vez. Para ser sincera, nada de lo que podría ser extraño para un niño de tres años me sorprendía en Anthony.

-Es un amigo de la tía Rosalie, amor – contesté desviando la mirada de mi cuñada - ¿Está bueno el desayuno? – pregunté desviando el tema. Anthony era listo, solo esperaba que dejara el tema aparcado a un lado –

-Sí mami, está riquísimo y al abuelo también le gusta.

-¿Y cómo sabes que al abuelo también le gusta? – intervino Rosalie para romper la frialdad que se había creado con la mención de Edward Cullen –

-Pues porque no dice ni _mu_ – una sonrisa pilla iluminó la carita de mi pequeño hijo haciendo que Rosalie se abalanzara de nuevo contra él, tenía que admitirlo, Anthony era adorable, del tipo de niño que sale en las publicidades de la tele, tenia a quién salir, era un Cullen –

Mi padre se unió a las risas que retumbaban en el pequeño salón y yo me uní a ellos, era imposible que la paz que se respiraba en estos momentos no te absorbiese.

Después de haber estado riendo por un largo tiempo, Rosalie y yo acampamos en la cocina con dos enormes tazas de café y galletitas de mermelada de fresa.

-Dentro de dos meses voy a casarme y no tengo prácticamente nada organizado, ¿Puedes creerlo? Solo sé el día y el lugar en el que me caso, soy un desastre – se lamentaba mi rubia cuñada –

-Yo podría ayudarte pero te advierto que soy bastante absurda en todo eso – informé –

-Quizás debería contratar a Alice…

Miré a mi cuñada y dejé la taza de café en la mesa, humeaba. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada por unos largos minutos.

-Solo era una posibilidad no es como si...

-Entiendo lo importante de la situación - la corté – que yo nunca haya tenido una historia de amor decente o algo así no significa que no pueda entenderlo, es más, me parece bien que le pidas ayuda a Alice, creo que es lo mejor que podrías hacer- hice una pausa- pero la quiero lejos de mi hijo – mi voz se endureció – a ella y a toda la familia Cullen.

-Sabes que no vas a poder protegerle eternamente de la presencia de los Cullen, ¿Verdad?

Apreté la taza humeante con más fuerza entre mis manos.

-Rosalie, por favor, no quiero volver a tener la misma conversación de siempre.

-Bella es que no te das cuenta pero cada día que pasa será peor, y pero, y así sucesivamente…

-Anthony – hice una pausa y cogí aire – Anthony es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no podría perderle… no lo soportaría…

-Pero Bella, no vas a perderle, no tienes por qué perderle porque…

-Por favor Rosalie Hale, abre los ojos. Es Edward Cullen, y tiene un hijo de tres años del que desconoce su existencia, ¿Cómo te crees que se pondría? Su orgullo de macho puede más que el mismo.

La expresión de Rosalie se endureció de repente.

-No deberías habérselo ocultado, deberías haberte tragado tu orgullo y haberle dicho que estabas embarazada y esperabas un hijo suyo.

Reí histéricamente.

-Sé que fue un gran error, pero lo siento, no soy perfecta…

-No te estoy diciendo que deberías haberlo sido.

-Lo echo, echo está – aparté la taza de mi vista, se me estaba revolviendo el estómago – y no puedo cambiar las acciones que hice en un pasado y si te soy sincera, no me arrepiento de nada.

-Tampoco valdría de mucho que lo hicieses.

-Necesito tu apoyo, no que me eches en cara mis mil y un errores – susurré mirando más allá de ella, al frío bosque –

-Bella yo…

No terminó lo que iba a decir, se instauró entre nosotras otro desesperante silencio. Yo tampoco dije nada, en realidad no tenía nada que decir, sé que lo había echo mal pero era tarde para arrepentirse si quería hacerlo. Para ser sincera, tampoco quería oír lo que Rosalie tenía que decirme, en cierta forma sabía que estaba de parte de Edward y la comprendía, yo, si la situación hubiese sido al revés también hubiese estado de parte de Edward, al menos un poo, ella ya hacía bastante por intentar no echarme cosas en cara y ayudarme en todo, estaba siendo una gran estúpida.

-Lo siento – me disculpé –

Asintió con la cabeza y sonrió a medias, como queriendo decir que todo estaba bien aunque no lo estuviese, con el fin de tranquilizarme. Iba a volverme loca.

-¡! – se escuchó la aguda voz de mi pequeño hijo –

-Estoy en la cocina con tía Rose – elevé un poco la voz para que consiguiese escucharme –

A los segundos, una pequeña cabecita cobriza asomó por el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué hacíais? – nos preguntó levantando las cejas cómicamente –

-¿Y a usted que le importa, señorito? – preguntó Rose levantándose de la silla –

Anthony echó a correr, sabía lo que le esperaba. Rosalie no tardó mucho en echarse a correr detrás de él.

A continuación me levanté yo también de la mesa y llevé las tazas y la bandeja de galletitas ahora vacía al fregadero. Cayeron dentro del agua con un leve sonido. Me sequé las manos que apenas se me habían mojado y caminé de nuevo al salón donde mi hijo se encontraba respirando agitadamente por la risa y Rose reía con él.

-Tía Rose para, tengo que decirle algo a mami y así no puedo – habló entrecortadamente este intentado ponerse serio –

-Haber, ¿Qué tenías que decirme? – pregunté sentándome a su lado –

Anthony carraspeó y puso su mejor cara de corderito.

-¿Podemos ir a la Push a ver a Jacob?

-No – contesté automáticamente –

-Porfavoooooooor – suplicó batiendo las cejas rápidamente –

-He dicho que no Anthony, no voy a cambiar de decisión – dije con voz dura –

-Por favor, por favor, por favor – empezó a repetir –

-No vamos a ir a ver a Jacob, no lo pienso repetir más así que no insistas – dije levantándome del sillón –

-¡Pues yo quiero ir! – gritó caprichosamente –

-Anthony… - dije respirándome pacíficamente – he dicho que no.

Anthony se levantó a trompicones del sofá y subió las escaleras corriendo, estuvo a punto de caerse, momento en el que mi corazón bombeó con fuerza hasta que recuperó el equilibro y entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él con un enorme portazo.

Pasaron minutos mirando las escaleras por las que mi pequeño cobrizo había desaparecido hasta que recuperé conciencia del mundo de nuevo.

-¿Quieres acompañarme? No pasa nada si no lo haces – Rose se acercó a mi y rodeó mi cintura con su mano estrechándome en un consolador abrazo –

-No, está bien – me aclaré la voz – iré contigo, me ayudará a despejarme.

Justo en ese momento Charlie apareció por la puerta trasera de la casa manchado completamente de barro.

-Malditos lobos – susurró bajito –

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó mi cuñada aguantándose sin éxito la risa –

-Los lobos han destrozado el pequeño huerto que tanto me había costado plantar – murmuró quitándose una pequeña hoja seca del pelo – así que tendré que volver a empezarlo de nuevo.

-¿Cómo sabes que son los lobos? – pregunté sin estar realmente interesada en la conversación –

-Los escucho aullar por la noche.

Asentí con la cabeza, no quería hablar más.

-Bella y yo nos vamos de compras y necesitamos que te quedes con Anthony, ¿sería mucha molestia, Charlie? – susurró mi cuñada con una suave voz que no era la suya normal –

-Por supuesto, id a donde tengáis que ir, yo me quedaré con el pequeño todo el tiempo que queráis – contestó este inmediatamente sin protestar –

Me pregunto si esa será la voz con la que también le pediría las cosas a mi pobre hermano, sin duda, podría tener de él todo lo que quisiese, de él y de mi padre, había quedado claro.

Después de esa pequeña conversación cogimos nuestros respectivos bolsos y salimos al exterior donde reinaba un ambiente frío y nublado, muy típico de Forks. Estaba preocupada pues antes de irme había pasado por la habitación de Anthony pero este no había querido abrirme la puerta, se limitaba a hacer ruiditos dentro de la habitación para que supiera que estaba enfadado y que no iba a hablarme.

Llegamos a los grandes almacenes en muy poco tiempo, aparte de que en Forks no había mucho tráfico por no decir nada, Rosalie conducía como una auténtica piloto de formula uno.

Nuestra primera parada fue una tienda de trajes de novia, había de todas las formas, colores, tallas, materiales… estuvimos exactamente tres horas y media para que al final Rosalie dijese simpáticamente 'Voy a pensármelo porque creo que aquí no está el que justamente busco', quise asesinarla. Y luego fue otra tienda de trajes de novia, y luego otra, y otra, y otra… y así nos pegamos toda la tarde pero ninguno parecía ser el traje perfecto para mi rubia cuñada, ¿Por qué se complicaba tanto?

Suspiré.

Estaba realmente cansada y mis pies no iban a aguantar mucho más.

-Rose, ¿Podemos ir a por un café? Te prometo que luego seguiremos, de esta forma estaré emperretadísima y si me tomo el café al menos me espabilo – murmuré detrás de la blanca cortina que tapaba el probador –

La cortina se abrió y una atormentada rubia salió de él.

-Sí, vamos, me estoy poniendo nerviosa, no encuentro nada que me guste y dos meses pasan volando – caminó delante de mí y dejó un vestido en la mesa de los probadores, al parecer, ese tampoco le había gustado –

-Tampoco te agobies – susurré cuando salíamos de la tienda –

-¿Cómo puedo no agobiarme a dos meses de mi boda y sin nada listo? – dijo mientras se giraba hacia mí –

Estaba realmente atormentada.

Rosalie caminaba por delante de mí buscando una cafetería, había decidido darle su pequeño espacio para no agobiarla más de lo que ya se estaba, se encontraba en un estado de histeria momentánea post-boda.

Acabamos sentándonos en una pequeña cafetería fuera de los grandes almacenes. Yo pedí un café cargado que me ayudara a reponer fuerzas y mi histérica cuñada un zumo de naranja, envidiaba la forma que tenía para cuidarse.

-Pienso que deberías llamar a Alice cuanto antes – cogí la taza por el asa y le di un sorbo, el café descendió ardiendo por mi garganta –

-¿Qué?

Levanté la mirada, Rosalie estaba sorprendida.

-Sí, pienso que deberías de llamar a Alice, al fin y al cabo es una increíble profesional y es su trabajo, te servirá de mucho su ayuda sino es que te lo acaba solucionando todo, ya sabes como es Alice.

-¿De verdad piensas eso, Bella? – preguntó apartando su zumo –

-Claro, Rose, no quiero que por mi culpa te quedes sin tu perfecta boda soñada…

-No seas tonta porque…

Mi móvil sonó interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. Miré a Rosalie pidiéndole disculpas por la interrupción e informándole con una expresión facial que iba a responder.

Saqué el móvil del bolso y miré la pantalla, el número me era totalmente desconocido aun así contesté.

-¿Si? – pregunté curiosamente –

-Aún no me explico como pudiste hacerme esto pero debí de sorprenderme, no eres esa pobre e ingenua muchacha de la que tienes tanta fama.

Mi corazón se aselero ye empezó a bombear descontrolado.

-¿Ed… Ed…ward? – tartamudeé –

-Anthony está junto a mí, ven a la casa de mis padres lo antes posible, creo que tenemos que hablar y por cierto, no inventes escusas por el camino, esta vez no van a servirte de nada.

La llamada se cortó.

-Bella, bella – Rosalie me sacudía por los hombros – Bella, ¿Qué pasó? Por favor, contesta, estás más pálida de lo normal, es como si hubieses visto un fantasma…

En ese mismo instante reaccioné y la miré asustada.

-Habla por favor – insistió –

-Ed… Edward se ha enterado.

-¿Qué? – gritó, tan alto que las personas que se encontraban a nuestro lado se giraron para ver que ocurría en nuestra mesa - ¿Cómo?

-No lo sé Rose… - dije aún aturdida sin querer darme cuenta de la realidad – no lo sé pero está con Anthony…

-¿En dónde?

-En la casa Cullen – susurré sin apenas voz –

-Voy a pagar la cuenta, vete saliendo hacia el coche ya, te acompaño.

**N/A: A partir de ahora empieza la historia de verdad.**

**Un beso.**


End file.
